clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pin
Were you looking for the real life pins? , the first pin]] , the first pin to ever return]] , the last pin]] Pins were collectible items in Club Penguin. Every two or three weeks, a new pin was hidden somewhere on Club Penguin Island, and once gone, old pins would never return (although there were a few exceptions). Then, the player could select a pin from their inventory and it would appear on the top left hand corner of their player card. To find a pin, messages from the Ultimate Safe Chat allowed players to ask "Where is the pin?" or "Where did you find that pin?". Some pins were themed for an event that is coming up or going on. In the Yearbooks in the Book Room, if you clicked in the right places, you would be able to view one pin that was hidden for that certain month (except for the 2006-2007 Yearbook). Pins could be seen in the back of a Stamp Book. Rules In February 2008, Screenhog listed some guidelines on how pins were hidden. While some of these rules remained in effect for the remainder of Club Penguin's existence, a few were later broken. These rules werePin Rules: *If a pin is hidden in a room, at least two months must pass before another pin is hidden there. *Pins were not to be hidden at the Town Center due to being the busiest room in the game. **This rule was broken by the Anniversary Balloons Pin and later Herbertech Pin. *Pins were not to be hidden in temporary rooms that appear for less than two weeks (such as The Migrator) or rooms with limited access (such as the HQ). **While the post only specified The Migrator for the former rule, later pins were hidden in party rooms that were only available for less than two weeks. The earliest example of being in a temporary room is the Amethyst Pin. **While the post only specified the HQ for the former rule, multiple pins were later hidden in rooms that not all players could access, such as member-only rooms. The earliest example of being in a room that not all players could access is the Moss Key Pin, although the earliest example of a temporary pin is the Toothbrush Pin. *Although not strictly a rule, an effort was made to try and not hide pins in the same spot if they are hidden in the same room. **Numerous pins ended up being hidden in the same spot as others. For example, six different pins in the Boiler Room were hidden in the same spot: the Anvil Pin (after the Medieval Party 2008 ended), 4th Anniversary Cake Pin, Compass Pin, and Cheese Pin were all hidden on top of the pile of crates in the room, and the Red Snow Shovel Pin and 150th Newspaper Pin were also hidden in the same spot, on the wall in the bottom right corner. *Also not strictly a rule, pins would usually relate to content from around the time of their release in some way. Obtaining pins Until December 13, 2012, a pin would be obtained by walking on top of it, where a popup window asks if the player would like to pick it up. Since then, the popup box has become visible by clicking the pin. The first pin that could be obtained this way, not from a certain event, was the Snowflake Pin. In addition, throughout the years, several other pins were obtained through certain activities, such as the Christmas Tree Pin, that was available by donating 50 coins to the Club Penguin Times, or the Recycle Pin, which was available after completing the Recycle Hunt. Pin list Flags Flags were very similar to pins in that they were displayed in the upper left corner of a penguin's player card. Originally, flags were only available to players with membership, but this was later changed so that they were available to all players. Trivia *Screenhog made the pins for the first 3 years.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/415207512388825088 *Uniquely, the Music Note pin was not visible in the room like all other hidden pins. Instead, players had to stand near the wall above the stage in the Pizza Parlor to obtain it. *The Christmas Tree Pin was the only pin to be obtainable from the Club Penguin Times. *A few pins released in 2007 and 2008 would be in one of several locations in close proximity each time the player joined the room, in order to prevent other players from blocking them.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/1086017305958445056 These include the Tent pin, Baseball pin, Jellyfish pin, UFO pin, and Red Snow Shovel Pin. Other pins, such as the Spider pin and Anchor Pin, also moved location, but in different ways. *The first pin that required an additional method for obtainment was the Cactus pin. During the Winter Fiesta 2007, players had to move their cursor over the piñata in the Coffee Shop twice for it to fall out. After the party ended, the pin was placed in the spot where it would have landed during the party. *On June 10, 2009 in the What's New Blog, there was a vote for the next pin; the one chosen was a Beach Umbrella Pin. *Although almost all pins never returned, the Ruby Pin, Toothbrush Pin, Mermaid Shell Pin, Enchanted Feather Pin, Round Ruby Pin, and multiple pins from the Frozen Fever Party 2015 and 2016 returned. *Since the Fruit Smoothie Pin, most pins released afterwards had glossy textures. *Since the release of the Puffle Guide Badge Pin, some pins have been available on the Club Penguin app. *The Puffle Party 2016 had the most party-only pins, with twelve. *Prior to the Globe Pin, a new pin would always be hidden every two weeks. However, said pin was hidden for three weeks due to updates in Club Penguin only happening twice a month from May 2016 onward.May 2016 Updates! As a result, new pins were hidden at the same time as new Penguin Style and Furniture & Igloo Catalogs were released or when new parties started, which were always either two or three weeks apart. Names in other languages See also *List of Pin Coordinates References